1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to blankets that are thermally conditioned utilizing external power sources therefor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with apparatus utilized to forcibly induce thermal changes in the operation of blankets and air spaces. The standard electric blanket employs a plurality of resistance wires interspersed between the outermost layers of the blanket, utilizing electrical energy to produce heating effects within the wires. Air conditioned tents such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,571 issued on May 27, 1975 to C. C. Sach and U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,447 issued on Nov. 5, 1940 to F. W. Hartman modify the air temperature of a forced oxygen system for use with patients requiring a cool, moist, and oxygenated atmosphere. The aforesaid patents require the patient or user to be totally enclosed within a chamber. There is no device which can alternatively heat and cool the user by employing an apparatus that can thermally contact selective portions of the body.